


Better

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: “Or maybe...” Sirius finally closed the gap between them. Leaning against Remus’ chest, he gazed at him with intense, heavy eyes. “You fancy me.”





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fic based on a thing from my actual existence - but with a better outcome.
> 
> Wasn't going to post, but then I had nothing else sort of done, and can't let Sirius' birthday go without posting *something*.

The club was dark and heavy, pleasant like a warm hug. James and Regulus were wrapped tight around one another and shifting slowly together, separate both from the other dancers and the rhythm laid out by the thumping vibration of the bass line under the parquet floor.

Remus didn’t really care that James and Regulus had decided to ignore all of their friends in favour of each other – especially not when the remarkably attractive man who was clearly Regulus’ brother had decided to press his hard body against Remus’ back.

His arm was wrapped tight across Remus’ belly, and after forcing an introduction between the shift of two songs Sirius had settled for resting his chin on Remus’ shoulder and growling lyrics directly into his ear. His singing was not excellent – but his lips brushing against Remus’ skin definitely were. “ _I’m afraid I can’t help it..._ ”

Enjoying the attention, Remus wound his hips back into the press of Sirius’ and the arm across his abdomen tightened for one perfect, breathless moment. Sirius’ hand swept up his shoulder and pushed his hair aside, mouth ghosting across Remus’ neck. “ _Johnny wants to suck on a Coke..._ ”

Remus failed to suppress a laugh; he’d have changed that lyric had their positions been reversed, but Sirius seemed content to absorb his humour, pressing smiling lips briefly against his cheek.

Remus noted that Sirius failed to sing the next line, but echoed the subsequent _ah-ah_ ’s with what he judged to be a truly unnecessary amount of breathiness. Remus returned the tease with a forceful push of his body against Sirius.

Nuzzling Remus’ ear, Sirius’ hand skimmed over his body, tucking deftly beneath Remus’ shirt.  He started, belly pulling tight in happy surprise. Chuckling softly, Sirius nipped his jaw and tugged Remus back against him.

Mouth twisting in a wry smile, Remus tugged Sirius’ hand away; it closed instead on his hip. Sirius nudged him around then hooked a finger under Remus’ chin, tilting his head until their eyes met. He murmured, “ _Johnny looks up at the stars..._ ”

It was all rather delightful. Remus smirked and sang back, “ _Johnny wants pussy in cars._ ” He was beyond thrilled by the unimpressed frown Sirius levelled him with.

They fit well together, tight and firm as they curved a sway around the music. Sirius held Remus tight and close, hands skating over his body. There was a subtle restraint in the flirty touches for which Remus was grateful – mainly because Sirius was the type of man who could far too easily become overwhelming, and Remus was being responsible for James.

The song began to warp into the next track – an unexpected contrast of genres that excited Sirius. His fingers flexed in the small of Remus’ back. “Did you know,” he called over the music, “that the guy she’s singing about is gay?”

Remus, having seen the video, did in fact know and said so. “I, however, am not!” he finished pointedly.

Sirius shrugged a bored shoulder. “You’re gay enough for me,” he said. A sudden cheery grin highlighted his handsome features.

Remus flicked an eyebrow but only offered an enigmatic smile in reply.

Sirius was not deterred. He gave Remus a gentle push backwards, the shift of his body deliberate and controlled. “ _Now you’re in my way..._ ” He might not have been the best singer but Sirius could damn well dance – and he appeared determined to awe Remus with his skill.

Refusing to show a reaction, Remus was nonetheless impressed by Sirius’ seamless ability to combine a sexy flirtation with silly pop, a perfect match of movement with the time and lyrics of the song. Hooking an arm around Remus, Sirius dragged him close again and mouthed against his neck, “ _Where d’you think you’re going, baby..._ ”

Unable to help himself, Remus laughed as Sirius shifted against him, his rolling shoulders and rocking hips a scintillating offering. He stepped back, grinning, and mimed writing a phone number, hooking a hopeful eyebrow at Remus as he raised his hand, thumb and finger extended. “ _Call me maybe..._ ”

It was hilarious and endearing and something utterly wonderful. Not even bothering to keep up, Remus just enjoyed the show and tried to work out whether Sirius was in earnest or simply riding some mix of ridiculous and tipsy.

Grabbing his hands, Sirius pulled him forwards in a steady shuffle. “ _All the other boys try to chase me..._ ” Feeling playful, Remus responded by crossing his arms and threw Sirius a look of challenge.

It seemed he approved: Sirius’ eyebrows slid up and a grin pulled wide across his mouth. He shifted closer to Remus, who laughed and stepped back. They began a slow and taunting game, lost in the tease of each other. “ _You gave me nothing at all but still you’re in my way..._ ”

Sirius’ eyes glittered, flashing blue and violet under the sweeping lights. There was some sort of promise in those eyes, a keenness that Remus struggled to decipher. “ _Your stare was holding..._ ” He was enjoying himself too much to worry over it. He closed the gap between them.

Sirius immediately pressed close and warm. His hand stroked down Remus’ body, resting below the curve of his arse.  Remus flashed him a startled, but not disapproving, look.

Waving a ‘call me’ sign again, Sirius bit his lip, a genuine question lining his face. Remus shook his head in amusement, offering Sirius an indulgent smile – and suddenly a hand wrapped around his arm and hauled him away before he had a chance to register what was even happening.

Glancing back, Remus surprised disappointed alarm flashing across Sirius’ face. His own reassuring look was lost to the crowd that quickly slipped between them. “ _Before you came into my life I missed you so bad..._ ”

Instead he wrenched his arm free of Fabian’s accosting grip. “What the fuck, mate!”

Fabian’s jovial expression was softened by the concern in his eyes. “You’re welcome.”

Remus blustered. “For _what_?”

“Saving you,” Fabian said, wrapping an arm around Remus’ shoulders.

They had a pact to scare off unwanted attention. Closing his eyes, Remus drew a deep, counted breath. “Fab ... I didn’t want saving from that one.”

Horrified comprehension slid over Fabian’s face. “Oh. Well, fuck ... sorry mate. I just saw him pawing at you, and you shaking your head, and ... well, I had the best intentions.”

Sighing, Remus shook Fabian back towards the party and retreated to the bar, unsure what his next move was. The dance floor was too crowded for him to easily locate Sirius again. Instead, Remus glanced around for James and eventually spotted him by the door to the garden, Regulus resting sleepily against his shoulder.

About to slide off his barstool and go over, Remus paused when Sirius suddenly joined them. They chatted for a few moments before James’ scouting eyes locked with Remus’. Offering him a small wave, James shoved Sirius in his direction.

Warm hopefulness bubbled into his belly. Remus carefully schooled his expression to hide it and calmly watched Sirius approach.

Stopping in front of Remus, Sirius placed one hand on each of his knees and pushed them apart. He stepped neatly between Remus’ legs, head tipping to the side. He considered Remus for a moment. “What happened just before?”

Remus tried not to stare at the inviting skin of Sirius’ exposed neck. “My mate thought you were hassling me.”

“And was I?” The edge in Sirius’ smile told Remus he already knew the answer to his question.

“Yes,” Remus said.

Sirius’ hands slid slow and firm up his thighs. “But in a good way, right?”

“Not remotely.”

Sirius grinned. Studying Remus for a moment, he said, “James wanted us to meet tonight, you know. He said I’d like you.”

“Hm,” Remus said, hiding how pleased he was. “A little tip for when James is your brother-in-law – don’t listen to anything he says. The bloke’s a complete twat.”

Sirius gave him an amused look. “Are you really his best man?”

“Oh yes,” Remus asserted. “You should hear how everyone else talks about him.”

Sirius laughed softly, rubbing Remus’ thigh. He took a step closer. “So I’ll see you at the wedding, of course. Will I see you before that?”

Remus arched an eyebrow. “I’m not going home with you, if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

A startled look flashed across Sirius’ face. “Oh! It definitely wasn’t, I’m not really... Look, no. I was trying to ask for a date.”

The warmth in Remus’ belly rose into his chest. A smile pushed across his face; he tried to pull it down again and didn’t succeed quite as well as he’d have liked. “I see.”

Like James, Sirius’ confidence seemed largely comprised of a remarkable arrogance. “You can play it cool,” he murmured, fingers tightening on Remus’ leg. “But this body language says a lot.”

Remus blinked, giving him a mild smile. “Maybe I’m just drunk.”

“Or maybe...” Sirius finally closed the gap between them. Leaning against Remus’ chest, he gazed at him with intense, heavy eyes. “You fancy me.”

Remus smiled, mischief touching his eyes. “I think maybe it’s the other way around.”

“Oh, I definitely fancy you.” Sirius’ voice was low and earnest. Brushing a hand across Remus’ cheek, he leaned in and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. He was gone in an instant, and Remus was more disappointed than he cared to admit.

Lip caught between his teeth, Sirius reluctantly stepped back. He sighed, “I need to take Reg home – before someone decides to strip him naked and handcuff him to the bar, or whatever pranks it is that blokes pull at these dos.”

“James will be the one instigating that sort of thing,” Remus said, getting to his feet – if Regulus was leaving then James would be ready to go as well. Reaching out, Remus touched his fingers to the back of Sirius’ hand. “It won’t bother him at all that he’s screwing over his own fiancée.”

“I believe that,” Sirius said, grinning brilliantly as he caught Remus’ hand. Pressing it with his own, Sirius pulled out a crumpled card and placed in Remus’ palm. His voice became gentle. “I’d like to see you again – properly, okay? Here’s my number. You’d better fucking call me.”

Unable to resist, Remus smiled at him and said, “Maybe.”

 


End file.
